dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tupka217! Thanks for your edit to the Dusan al Ghul (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 09:19, October 3, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Praise Just letting you know, in addition to all of the other wonderful things you do around here, you're doing a kick-ass job fleshing out the disambigs. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Although I'm waaaaay behind you on Elseworlds :) (Kid Flash cost me almost an hour and it's still not complete), I'll just stick to checking the "Other Media" sections. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Cover Art This is more like a heads up. I notice that you've been putting up a lot of pages without covers... obviously pages with no covers is better than no pages, but most people just aren't aware of good resources for cover art. If you're ever trying to find covers for a volume, the Grand Comics Database has pretty much everything, and they're updated really well. Example: Tiny Titans. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I know where to get covers. It's just that I'm planning to upload them all when I'm done, or halfway through, or whenever. I find multiple upload to be a lot easier. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Agent Axis II (Earth-Two) Hi! I notice that you've been modifying the new pages I've added for some long unused DC villains. I don't have a problem with most of the edits you've done, but there is one on the Agent Axis II page that I think needs to be corrected. You've inserted a hyperlink that refers people to the page for Grant Wilson, who called himself the Ravager. Unfortunately, he's not the Ravager that appeared in the same story as Agent Axis. It was an earlier, pre-Crisis Ravager that has not appeared since. I expect that eventually I'll get around to making a page for him as well, but I wanted to let you know that Grant Wilson isn't the Ravager that appeared in this particular story. Thanks, David Peattie Dpeattie 13:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Does this pre-crisis "Ravager (Earth-Two)" have a name, or is he the one-issue guy hired by Two-Face? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, he's an Earth-One character, a mad scientist type who invented a thingy that gave him his powers and enabled him to become a threat to both worlds. It's been some time since I actually read the story, so the details are a bit fuzzy to me. His real name was Mark Ronsom. Story was by Gerry Conway, with art by George Tuska. JLA/Avengers I noticed that you added JLA/Avengers as an Elseworlds version of Elongated Man, and I removed it. Not sure if you've read the story, but I know that wikipedia always lists it specifically as an alternate appearance for some weird reason. It's not actually an AU story, the entire thing is completely in continuity... and this has been demonstrated several times, with plot threads tied up in stories like ''Syndicate Rules and Trinity. Granted nobody can specifically reference "oh yeah, remember that time we were chillin' with Thor?" because that would be copyright violation and also confuse people. So, letting you know for the future, it's not actually a different version than the mainstream characters. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bizarro-Computo Nice, quick work getting Bizarro-Computo image on the Bizarro disambig page! Thanks! I realized that. But it is quicker to create the link and then do a multiple upload than it is to go back and make corrections ~ as you may notice those images are now uploaded ~ and I have done it this way for well over a year without complaints Jcsrauch 01:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not really a complaint, just something weird I noticed. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 01:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) thx for the head-up about the images ill try to find something more suitable Hey Hey nice to meet you Tupka.FirebenderFan 15:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Shayera Hol (DCAU) On the Justice League Chronicle video game for the Gameboy Advance, they gave Shayera's height as 5'6" and her weight as 120 lbs. Kalaile 18:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Kalaile :Ah, okay. My bad. It's just that a lot of people come up with guesses for these sizes, so there's a need to run a tight ship. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you don't want someone putting her as 6'3 or something, lol. Kalaile Thanks for the editing help Thanks for the help editing my 'DCU Legacies #2' page, it was my first time 'creating' a page. I'm planning on adding the remaining missing issues and can use what I gleaned from your edits and put that to use for them.JMockShepard 22:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again for the help by fixing my Heath page...didn't think to add New Earth when I created it - JMockShepard 13:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the editing help with Sandor Fane. I'm still getting to grips with this stuff so your oversight is very much appreciated.Tony ingram 10:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...and I think I've just made the same damn error again! Sorry, I was listening, honest!Tony ingram 11:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Undone Edits Umm.. is there a reason as to why you have undone those edits of mine? Are those specific images not allowed on the disambig pages or something like that? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :We select the main images on our articles very carefully, and your opinion of what might look better doesn't necessarily agree with the group consensus... if you're going to change featured images on big characters like that, you should bring it up on the talk page first. For example, I reverted your image on the Superman page because the one there is a better shot of him, not just a picture of the right side of his body. Also, it's sort of boring having those cliche Alex Ross headshots everywhere. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And besides, the Ross images are already featured prominently on the main page. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok I was unaware of that.. But i decided to put all of the Ross images up because I saw Martian Manhunter's page had it, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem to the others. Does that mean that image should be changed too? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 22:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thank you for cleaning up my articles. I've been using the guides and trying to use other pages for comparison, but I'm still pretty new at this and have a lot to learn. Thanks so much! Robottroubles 22:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Robottroubles :No problem. If you come across any other problems, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Nomination Hey Tupka. We now have a nomination process for new administrators here on the site. I'd like to nominate you if you're willing. You've been doing an awesome job here and I think you deserve the title and the rights that go along with it. If you accept the nomination, I'll officially nominate you for voting. Kyletheobald 19:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll second that nomination. Tupka is invaluable to newer users like myself. Tony ingram 19:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I accept. :Now, why do I get promotions everywhere I go? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Because it's true what they say: If you want to get a job done well, ask a busy person. Tony ingram 19:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame Need help completing the rest of this page as far as character appearances and all that. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) :Sorry, don't have the video game. What kind of help do you need? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Just links on characters listed primarily. (VicGeorge2K9 12:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) Input on my villain stubs Hi, Thank you for your help in making my additions better. How do you link to the Batman villains template (and othes as well)? David Peattie~~ :It's really easy, you just put the template at the bottom of the page like . You can find the rest of them in the Character Stubs category. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Creeper why do people keep deleting my edits of Jack Ryder (New Earth) its a "CHARACTER" database not a publications database. :Because you're deleting a lot of valid content. This database has information on characters and publications, and both of them are valid to the structure of the site. We recognize that your edits are in good faith, and we appreciate your efforts. But it also doesn't help that a lot of your writing has problematic spelling and grammar. It's nothing personal. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC Meeting Hey Tupka. We still haven't been able to get in touch with the guy who changes user rights, but as you know you're considered an admin at this point. While this isn't exclusively restricted to adminstrators, and it's by no means mandatory, I thought you might be interested to know that we're (by we I mean the admins of this site our brother admins at the MDB) having a meeting tonight in the IRC at 9:30pm to discuss the direction of the site. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, couldn't attend. I don't know what time zone the 9:30 is in, but if it was Eastern, it started around 3:30am where I am... and even I have to sleep sometimes. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, timezones exist... I forgot about that. Sorry, my internal clock personally is on Australian time. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 11:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I am so sorry this took so long to get completely processed, but we the powers that be finally got everything sorted out and you are now officially an administrator. Congratulations and welcome to the team! I will suggest that you add yourself to the Administrators page as active before deleting everything in sight. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Thanks. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Goblyn4evil 18:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on the adminship! Have you ever considered joining the dark side? ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 23:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really know that much about Marvel, so it wouldn't seem wise. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Air Wave Page Dear Tupka, Not sure what was wrong with the way in which the names of the creators of the character Air Wave were listed. You asked that they be fixed properly, but I do not know what you mean exactly. Kindly restore the Air Wave page and clarify or post the names of the creators properly on your own, if possible. Unfortunately, being a Wiki editor is new for me and I am not well-versed in making changes. As far as I know the names of the creators of Air Wave should appear as:"Murray Blotinoff" (writer) and "Lee Harris" (illustrator) aka "Leland Harris", and "Harris Levey"). Many thanks! Jonathanlevey 11:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't delete any Air Wave page, only the improperly named creator page. I already fixed that creator issue. Creators are listed under one name, and separated by a semicolon. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Victory! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7tbddRS8lQ (You did it! Hooray! Lo hizimo!) :Midoki24 00:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) re: duplicate entries I think I meant to tag DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-12, which is a duplicate of Superboy Vol 1 185. Darkseid01 14:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Doom Patrol Index Publisher for the Doom Patrol Index (and other indexes) should be ICG(?). I don't have one on hand, perhaps you do and can check: ICG maybe stands for Independant Comic Group or somesuch (it's been 20 years since I've looked at one of these). I tried checking online, but couldn't find any details. Goblyn4evil 18:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, don't have one. Since it's sort-of DC related-y, I guess we can have them? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's DC characters. I have no problem with it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Shoot. Mine are in storage 25 miles away and I have no car. So I can't check publisher... Also, they did indexes for Justice League of America, Teen Titans, Legion of Super-Heroes, and Crisis (if I remember correctly). Goblyn4evil 21:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Moves All done, let me know if you have any issues with the changes... :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Batman : Gotham Knight Is there something wrong with my editing in the page? --Landavia 15:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The language is one reason. That they were genuinely bad is another. "A team of spesial cop send a criminal (he show in the first series of the movie) to the Jail or Assylum." Ouch, ouch, and triple ouch. First, they're not a team of special cops, they're Major Crimes Unit Detectives Anna Ramirez and Crispus Allen. Second, the criminal's name is Jacob Feely, the Man in Black. Third... he's taken to Arkham, which is an Asylum, but deserves a mention too. That, together with the language, made my conclude that "Synopsis not yet written" was better than what you wrote. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the critics. --Landavia 16:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing tennis match The Hro Talak (DCAU) page seems to be constantly locked in an "editing tennis match". (VicGeorge2K9 23:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC)) :"Edit war" is the official term. I noticed. I was planning to drop Joe a line when you did it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Category Template Have I been using the wrong Comic Category template? Goblyn4evil 22:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What is the right way to do it? Goblyn4evil 22:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Use . is for the top level categories. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Got it. Sorry about that. Goblyn4evil 22:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::And that's why I've set default to "Minor edits". :) So it's easy to ignore me in RC when I'm on an edit bender. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Earth 31 Batgirl Thanks for the help. All of this is new to me. :I figured as much. If you have any questions about layout and policy, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Blue Bulleteer Thanks for moving the Blue Bulleteer page-but I've a feeling I edited it just as you moved it, and it's now showing under both names! Can you check it out? I think I may have inadvertently created another version of the same page.Tony ingram 13:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I thought so when you used the long version on 344 Clinton Street and it turned up blue... Unlinked the long version and deleted it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks-that was a weird glitch. Tony ingram 13:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ragman: Suit of Souls Vol 1 1 Shouldn't the location be Warsaw, Poland, not Warsaw Ghetto, Germany? I won't have this issue myself until next week, so I can't check myself. But, even if you keep Warsaw Ghetto, it should be Poland. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warsaw_Ghetto Goblyn4evil 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't have this week's comics yet, so I can't say. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) DC User Boxes Tupka, I had some problems/questions with DC User boxes. Could you take a look at my question on my "My Talk" page, and help me out? Thanks! Goblyn4evil 21:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Gave it a shot. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Aww. Just wanted to see the images better.Wazzirving 20:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Teen Titans Just curious why you changed the code names of Dick and Tim on the Teen Titans page.Wazzirving 20:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving :I explained it in my edit summary: Dick Grayson was a member, but "Batman" wasn't - only Robin/Nightwing. Likewise, Red Robin was never a member, but Robin II was. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You want the names of the character when they were members, not their current code names.Wazzirving 22:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving Teen Titans: Robin When was Jason Todd in the Teen Titans? If I remember correctly, he was Robin when Dick left/was fired and Dick continued his work with the Teen Titans as Nightwing while Jason was Robin. I don't think, and I've asked around, Robin and Nightwing were ever in the Teen Titans together (aside from Dick and Wally asking the Young Justice team to become official Teen Titans). Do you have an issue, because I actually was curious of that myself years ago and would consider that a collector's item.Wazzirving 00:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)wazzirving :You can find many of them listed in his appearances category. If you want something recent that references it, check out ''Teen Titans (Volume 3) #29. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: Lobo one-shots Hi. I was going to add in Lobo the Duck, Big Babe Spring Break Special, Convention Special, Fragtastic Voyage, and DC 1st Superman/Lobo and there was a note there that they used to exist and you deleted them. Is it cool to add them? Darkseid01 22:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. It's just that the old versions were really, really bad. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahahahahaha. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Images hi i am Perry Rogers and i wanna know how to put images to edit something about Barry Allen but i need to put an image so please tell me how to put images.Thank you. :* On any page, you see a column on the right hand side of the screen. Go to where it says " PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI". :* Click the "Add a Photo" button. This gives you a pop-up. :* Click "Advanced Options". :* At "licensing (required)", select whatever type your image is. :* Click "Choose file". :* Select the file from your harddisk. Please make sure you name it correctly on your computer, because that's the name the image is going to get. :* Press "Upload Photo". :*Now, you get to a screen with all the latest uploads. Click yours. :*Click "edit". :* Fill out the rest of the Image template. :* To use it one a page, add in the article. If you plan on changing the main image, don't bother. It will be reverted. :* A warning though: all your previous edits were reverted because of bad spelling, incorrect information, or improperly placed text. Please make sure you read the Manual of Style. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Young Justice Hey, just thinking about disambigs here... Young Justice is supposedly Earth-16 in the Multiverse. I'm trying to figure out whether we should put characters underneath "alternate versions" with all of the other 52, or in Other Media with all of the other media... thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been putting them under "Alternate versions/Other versions/Multiverse" so far. It seems so out of place to put "Earth-16" with "DCAU" and "BTBATB" instead of between "Earth-15" and "Earth-17". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 questions 1: Do we bring fan fic episodes and series in DC Database? 2: Did Mirror Master reformed in Justice League Unlimited issue 44? Larry1996 04:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :# Depends. Individual user's fanfics, no. But I've seen some links for unlicensed adaptations (like Batman: New Times). It could do with some firmer policy. :#Unknown. He was arrested. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Fan Fiction Is there a DC Comics Database Fanon Wiki anywhere?Larry1996 00:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :http://dcfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Gallery advice-there are times when I can be remarkably thick when it comes to the simplest stuff! Tony ingram 21:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) We could make Wildcat (New Earth) a formely deceased character, what do ya say? Larry1996 23:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things 1. I just typed in Formely Deceased in KGBeast, Silver Banshee, Tala, Gorilla Grodd, Weather Wizard and Parasite (DCAU), because i saw them in Justice League Unlimited comic issues that took place after the season finale, knowing that Parasite and Weather Wizard survived Darkseid's explosion and Tala survived his ressurection and Grodd survived out of space and KGBeast and Banshee survived their deaths. 2. Crystal Frost was the first Killer Frost who might've died and the Killer Frost in Justice League Season 2 was really Louise Lincoln. Larry1996 23:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Comics and cartoons were largely made by different crews. It could simply be a continuity error, not a resurrection. :See above; it's unknown whether the TV crew knew Crystal had appeared. Several characters in the DCAU are amalgam characters, or brand new ones; KF is not purely based on Louise Lincoln. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Images sorry, i will delete the images what i posted and just enter at site to read, it's better like this. Lana Lang Hi Tupka217, Thanks for the Information I'm a little confused, but I think I figured it out. This is what I do, intstead of erasing the numbering that accompany the pic I leave them (I'm guessing that's the indentification mark) and before I upload I click the licensing to see if it passes and then I upload. If I'm doing it wrong please tell me. I have also noticed that when I want to use a pics that I have previously upload I have to go through all the uploaded pics to find it, is that the norm. Is it possible to tag pic's that when you type in a name say Supergirl, all uploaded Supergirl pic's will come up, If it's possible please tell me how. Once again thank--Superlana 15:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Anyway; when you upload an image, make sure you also properly fill out the Image Template. See . You can either include the template when you upload, or afterwards, just click "Edit". For example, for this image, the properly filled out template looks like this: | Permission = | Issue = Superman TAS Episode: My Girl | Universe = DCAU | Subject1 = Lana Lang (DCAU) | Subject2 = | Subject3 = | Subject4 = | Subject5 = | Medium = | Photographer = | Colourist1 = | CoverArtist1 = | Inker1 = | Letterer1 = | Penciler1 = | Notes = | Trivia = }} In most of your recent uploads of Annette O'Toole, the ImageType would be "Movie Screenshot" or "Promotional". If you did not make the image yourself, mention where you got it (just add the URL) at "Source". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) First I want to say a Big thank you for the welcome and advise that you have given me, you have made me feel truly welcome (I'm smiling as I write this, Honestly). Now, this is going to make you laugh, after I left the message I decided that I was going to learn through you. I clicked on one of the scans that you uploaded and saw the template, then I click on one of my pic to see if I got it right, but there wasn't a template on the page of any my pic's and that how I knew I was doing it wrong. I then check the templates on the display until I found the one that was similar to your's, after that I just copied you. So once again thank you for knowingly and unknowingly helping me.--Superlana 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :There used to be a button for it at the top of the edit field, but the last MediaWiki upgrade ate it. :There's also a different way to add it: when you upload. I'm not sure how you upload. Do you click "Add a photo", do you go to or ? Anyway: :* Add a photo: click "Advanced options". Then select the template at "Licensing (Required)". You have to scroll down a bit for TV Screenshot. Upload, go to recent changes and go to the image page; then you can add the rest. :* : Same story, but you don't need to press anything before getting to the dropdown menu of licenses. It's under the edittools. :* : Same story as Special:Upload. :Hope that helps. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks '''Tupka217'. I will, but I'm going to have to done some research first. But I will get it done as soon as possible.--Superlana 11:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My User Is it okay if i keep my made-up episodes on my user? Larry1996 06:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to say "no". Take it to the fanfic wiki. The point is, when you use an episode template, it will automatically categorize it as an actual episode, and that would only be confusing. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The official ruling on this would be no. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) one of the Marvel Family Rogues Is Jeepers a bear or a bat?, because he looks like a bear. Larry1996 05:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :He's a bat, according to Who's Who. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 3 questions 1) How Mr. Mind get defeated, along with the Monster Society of Evil? 2) Did the Marvel Family turn against each other? 3) Is Batman back to normal? Larry1996 03:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :1), 2), 3) Watch the episode. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fosforos Tupka217 you could help me edit matatoa?? I can not leave it like that of other characters Fosforos malone 16:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) tupka217, sorry for bothering you again but could you explain me how to put the picture and not show the filename? Fosforos malone 20:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :When the filename is "File:Whatever.jpg", simply add "Whatever.jpg" in the image field. Also, mind you English. It doesn't have as many comma's as you give it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season Three Will there ever be a season 3 with 13 episodes in it? Larry1996 02:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :How should I know? Check wikipedia. If they don't know, it's uncertain. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Hi. Sorry about that - it's the first time I've uploaded an image here! Have I added all the tags and information correctly? Thanks, Effluvium 10:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty much, yes. You just need to add the issue. This could be done by adding the page name, for example "Batman and Robin Vol 1 X", or the short version "Batman and Robin #X". For future reference, you can find the documentation here, or you can select the proper template at the "Licensing (required)" dropdown menu in the upload form. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Arkhamverse Hey, while I'm here, I just wanted to ask if anyone still had any thoughts on renaming all the characters which have appeared in the Batman: Arkham Asylum video-game to "Name (Arkhamverse)"? I've talked about it on another admins talk-page and it was posted in the forums. It would make sense, seeing as many of the characters from the first game are going to reappear in it's sequel pretty soon. What do you think? Let me know :) Effluvium 11:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem with a move. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Online Can we add the Characters like Flash, Superman and Co. from the DCU Online MMORPG, too? --JimmyOlsen 16:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :* Like "Kal-El (DC Universe Online)"? Fine by me. As long as you add the Image template to any images of them you upload.-- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::* Yeah, like that! :) ... and yeah I will. Sorry, I didn't get a message about your posts on my talk page! --JimmyOlsen 17:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you rename this article please? I've forgot the last ) Sorry for the trouble. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Grayson_%28DC_Universe_Online --JimmyOlsen 11:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cassandra Cain Cassandra Cain is with a new costume Look: Red Robin 17 Batman: the image is of the old costume, Batman 0193.jpg is better :The main image is not for the current costume, as has been explained to you on Talk:Batman (Bruce Wayne). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Templates Hey Tup, sorry I've been sort of sporadic lately... my laptop's broken so I haven't had optimal internet access. You guys have been carrying on inspiringly amazing while I've been MIA. I have a few questions about some recent edits you've made to image templates... I noticed you changed a ''Tangent Comics: Metal Men #1 to Vol 1 1 and I was wondering if you were aware that the template counts them as the same thing. I also noticed you adding the image field on some covers, and we usually avoid doing that as a general rule... the logic being that those images are already in the cover art gallery, and the image categories are for interior panels. Oh, also, if I haven't mentioned this yet... the work you're doing going through the Image Needed category lately has been fucking awesome. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Metal Men:There seems to be a bug with Tangent Comics: Metal Men; it showed up in Wanted Categories as "Tangent Comics: Metal Men" rather than "Tangent Comics: Metal Men Vol 1 1/Images". Had the same problem with Tangent Comics: Nightwing: Night Force Vol 1 1. :Covers: Okay, that's one for the future. Not many covers required now. :Image Needed: It's really addictive, but on the other hand, frustrating too. I came across a beautiful Battery Park image when I wasn't looking for it; now I can't remember what issue it was. It was a New York-based comic, I'm guessing Vigilante Vol 1, Nightwing Vol 2 or Checkmate Vol 1. It became so annoying I had to switch from the beginning of the list to the end to avoid throwing my keyboard off the desk at the sight of "Battery Park". And it's also difficult to get an image for Shondra Kinsolving while trying not to be spoiled for Knightfall. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Gentleman Ghost, Billy Batson and Stargirl 1) What year did Gentleman Jim Craddock die, in what age? 2) And what years were Billy Batson and Courtney Whitmore were born? Just tell me!, PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Just TELL MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! Larry1996 02:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, look at the message. Larry1996 05:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I looked. Larry, will you please stop posting such questions on my talk page and do your own research? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) just 1 last question, then i will leave you alone Did Despero of Batman: The Brave and the Bold die in "The Eyes of Despero!"? Larry1996 05:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Flash v3 011 cover Why did you delete this file (which I just reuploaded) with this? CBR solicit images (the former) are the highest-quality files available online I can find, so I'd appreciate it if they stayed up. Firebird 11:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Duplicate images are a mess. I'd appreciate it if you checked whether an image is already uploaded. :I simply deleted yours because it wasn't used on any page/on less pages. So if you want your upload to last, add it to the relevant pages and tag the other one with . -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. I'll remember that next time. Also, is there any chance you could switch the covers for issues 9 and 10 through page move? DC seems to have switched them around, according to the preview. Firebird 11:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Will do. After lunch ;) -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) What am I doing wrong? I've just seen your last two messages and I'm a little confused-what am I doing wrong? IO have no idea how to find or use the template you mention, and I haven't been using it for months. The only thing that has changed lately is that for some reason images I'm uploading now seem to be showing as something different, but I know next to nothing about how this stuff works so I don't know why. What am I supposed to be doing? Tony ingram 18:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :DC Database:Image Template. It automatically categorizes images by issue, artists and character. You can also include it at . See the dropdown menu at the bottom, "Licensing (Required)"? You can select the specific template there. After that, you edit the page to fill out the blanks. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've had a look at it and basically, I don't have any idea how to fill half of that out or even what it means (license type? Permissions?) so I guess I'll no longer b e able to upload images. It all seems hopelessly, needlessly overcomplicated to me. If the stuff is coming from my own collection, what does it count as? Whose permission do I need? Mine? What do I put? Tony ingram 20:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I agree with you. Most of it is bunk. You can leave it empty. Here's a quick rundown on the fields that matter. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, so I want to insert an image into a page. I have it on my PC. I go to the page, and instead of just uploading the image I click 'insert image template'. And it gives me this field which I can now fill out, which is just sitting there on the page above the character's details and I've uploaded nothing. I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing! How do I ''use this thing? I am not a computer nerd, I'm 41, I'm learning about all this as I go and I'm now just getting frustrated. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing and if I have to go through all thnis rigmarole every time I want to add an image, then frankly life is too short. I think I'm finished here. I haven't a clue what anyone is talking about half the time and I'm just getting angry at my own stupidity. Tony ingram 20:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, wikia doesn't always make it easy. You could, of course, upload it in a separate tab. Or just fill in the issue in "Caption"/"Summary"; I'll clean up after you. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I also still can't seem to get the image template to work for me. I'm wondering if there's some kind of glitch because I can never get what you've just displayed to appear. Tony ingram 20:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :(moved to keep two image template discussions separate)'' :Take, for example, File:Birthday Girl.jpg. Wikia doesn't make it easy in that in many cases, clicking the image gives only a pop-up, or a redirect to images.wikia.com storage instead. But if you search for filename, "Birthday Girl.jpg", or if you click on it in Recent Changes, you should get the proper page. :When you're there, click edit, and copy the template above, and fill in the blanks. If it doesn't appear after saving, refresh the page. Then it should appear. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Doiby Dickles image OK, I'll leave it to you for now. The image is from Infinity Inc Annual #1 and is from my personal collection (as are most of the ones I've added in the past). I'll try to make sense of the template thing later or tomorrow when I'm a bit less stressed by it. Thanks. Tony ingram 20:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Edge City You are completely mistaken Edge City was not created just for the Smallville series it was borrowed by the series creators, just like they have borrowed names from other comics through out the series. :Yes. But the Mask is not a DC comic. It's Dark Horse. Therefore, the name may not have been original (like how they put Metropolis in Kansas), but the city was created for the series. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Edge City So does that mean every other DC city or other comic book city brought into the series was created for it? I think not and your rudeness and superiority complex are incredible. :If I came across as rude, it's because you failed to understand it. The Mask is Dark Horse. Not DC. Therefore, the DC city "Edge City" was created for Smallville. If it is named after the Mask's city, provide a source for it - a creator interview or something, instead of just reverting it. The article already has a note about the Mask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) you are a pathetic human being Can you please rename this site? Can you please rename this site http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Luthor_LX-15_%28Smallville%29 It would be great because this will be the Smallville Version of Conner Kent. I guess LX-15 will be a good name for the site ... or maybe Conner Kent? --JimmyOlsen 00:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :You can also move the page yourself. Click the little down arrow in the blue box that says "edit" and choose "rename", and then update all links to the page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) aaaah ok, that's cool! Thank you!! :) --JimmyOlsen 08:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We need more sides Hey Tupka217, there are some pages like this one: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zatara We need those pages for every character who was introduced in more then one Earth/Media. But there is a problem: for example there is a side about Granny Goodness but this side is redirected to Granny Goodness (New Earth). Can we overwrite those sides or what can we do? --JimmyOlsen 17:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :They're called disambiguation pages (or "disambigs"), and yes, we need more. If you go to the Granny Goodness, it will redirect you to the New Earth version, but you'll see "Redirected from Granny Goodness" underneath the title. When you click it, it gets you to the right page. Then, click edit and add the template (or copy it from another disambig page). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the quick answer! :) --JimmyOlsen 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cutter Sharp Hey, Wondering why you deleted my Cutter Sharp (Supergirl character) page. Thanks, :Because cleaning it up took more time. If you feel like creating it again, familiarize yourself with the Character template first, as well as the Naming conventions. It should properly be called Wendell Sharpe (New Earth). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'll have to remember that thing about the character names. As for the pipe characters, I really have no clue what you meant. Thanks anyway, though. Ivy12 22:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now I understand. Thanks again. Ivy12 22:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Streaky Hi, again, gotta ask, why are you deleting my trivia files on Streaky?? It's true, you can check the comics. Please respond, :Because it isn't necessary. It can go in the page of the individual issue. Also, write correct English, and use internal links. otherwise, the trivia is not only unnecessary, but useless too. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Codename:Knockout Vol 1 Hi, I've been struggling to figure out what to do about a problem with Codename: Knockout Vol 1, and wondered if you could fix it, or tell me how to? I've added the missing issue #0 but it is showing a non-existent 'previous issue' #-1, while #1 does not show #0 as the previous issue. Obviously, I've missed something. I'm also wondering if we need a Knockout Disambig page, and how to create one if we do (or should Angela St.Grace's alias be listed as Codename: Knockout rather than just Knockout?). Sorry to be a pain...Tony ingram 14:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :You need to add a line, "| PreviousIssue = -". If you don't, it automatically gives "issue -1", except for issue 1. For issue 1 you need to add "| PreviousIssue = Codename: Knockout #0". :As for disambigs: knock yourself out (pun intended). We can never have too few of those. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks-now sorted the previous issues thing (though someone got there before me with the Disambig). Assisstance very much appreciated as ever. Tony ingram 18:59, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Wonder Woman contention Can you check out Secret Origins Vol 2 14? I edited this to change an erroneous reference to Hippolyta as Wonder Woman, something that wasn't established until a retcon several years after this story was published, Vic has changed it back on the grounds that Diana of Earth-Two would still be a continuity error as the story is post-COIE. My personal take is that the entry should accurately reflect what was published, erroneous or not, not a retcon made several years later. Can we have some official clarification on this? Tony ingram 12:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea what to think of it. It's a one-panel cameo. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, yes-but it's still nice to be accurate, even with a one panel cameo. The question, I think, is: should the entries accurately reflect the intention of the creators when the comic was published or the latest retcon? If the latter, surely we should be removing all mention of the disenfranchised pre-COIE characters from every entry? Tony ingram 15:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :* Retcon changes continuity, retroactively. I think it's better include Hippolyta in the appearances section, and say in a note that continuity wise, it's Hippolyta, even though she was WW when the comic was drawn and the retcon was of a later date. I would say this would only apply to those rare instances where it occurs post-Crisis, not the Golden and Silver Age proper. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you say so-but it's making my OCD flare up (and the Hippolyta Wonder Woman doesn't normally resemble the Diana Prince version as depicted there)....Tony ingram 15:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I've actually opened the question of retcons up on the Database Project Forums, as I think it needs further discussion from a wider group. Check it out if you get the chance. My reasoning is that allowing retcons into purely factual areas like Character Appearance categories renders the Database less useful as a research tool. If I were to be researching an article on Hippolyta, went straight into her Character Appearances category, and saw several entries for titles in which she had only been retconned to have appeared, and used that information as it stood-my article would be innaccurate. What I think I am asking is: is the primary function of this Database as a research tool? Should it be aiming for factual accuracy primarily in a historical or in-universe context? Tony ingram 16:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Superman/Batman You said the picture I posted of Kara and Wonder Woman didn't belong in the Superman/Batman section. The picture came out of the superman/Batman Comic book. So it does belong in the Superman/Batman section. :"Superman/Batman" is not a section, it's a reality. It is the shared universe of the movies Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (Movie) and Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. The comics are not "Superman/Batman", they're New Earth. So it does not belong there. Now, a screenshot of that scene from the movie, that would be Superman/Batman. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I have tried to use the image template,but it will not let me use them. Maybe I should stop posting here. Everytime I do. You jump on me about something I did wrong. :I'm trying to help you, certainly not trying to scare you away. How does the template work? You go to the page of the image, and add the following: Also, when you take an image from another site, like ComicVine, mention them in the "|Source = " field. And change the filename before uploading. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Martial Status for Relationships? We can add single, married and divorced as a characters marital status. Is there a status for characters which are in a relationship? --JimmyOlsen 21:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not as far as I know. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Can we add any status? I guess it's a good idea. Better than "Single". :) --JimmyOlsen 21:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The was a "Dating" category, but it was deleted years ago. We do have "Engaged", but it's a different thing. I guess we can have "Dating" back? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Dating" sounds good to me. :) --JimmyOlsen 21:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) re: Wanted Pages Is there some way I can quickly help out with Wanted Pages? I was adding entries that looked like legitimate entries into the database that simply haven't been entered yet to remove them from the list. As you know, the list is capped at 1000 and is recached everyday. In many instances, I simply don't have the information to add content. Is there any way I can help, or are you simply telling me to go away if I cannot supply a fully detailed page? Darkseid01 12:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Of course you can edit... it's just that at least fill out things like name and gender and stuff, and run a quick search through ComicsDB, Comicvine, Wikipedia and else Google for first appearance info and alternate names. An empty template just looks lazy. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be lazy. I'm simply trying to move quickly because so much is missing. Can we at least agree on one thing? I think every creator in the database should have a blue link for ease of navigating when searching for other examples of their work. A red link does no one any good. After 70 years of publishing history, many of these people are dead and other than a name recorded at some point, often there is little to no information available. Darkseid01 13:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Empty templates for creators is okay with me - many of them already are. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) A red link only appears where there is as yet no page to link to-it's an indicator that someone needs to create the article. Tony ingram 13:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Copper5 Copper5 has been editing pages I assume are related to the Suicide Squad. I'm not very keen on them nor do I frankly know what the hell I'm undoing by just going to the page and double checking. I'd help if I could but you know much more than I do, I'm just leaving this note as a reminder that he continues his tampering. :Midoki24 22:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed. I don't know everything, but I do know some of those haven't been full-fledged members. We sent him a heads up at more or less the same time, let's see if he responds first. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) re: apn template Hi Tupka. Billy advised me to run this by you before I got started doing edits. Nathan over on the Marvel wiki has created a template called apn which allows a contributor to specify a 'previous' and a 'next' character appearance. You can see how it works in early issues of Amazing Spider-Man. I thought it would be fun to do character chronologies for Bats and Supes because especially in the '90s the characters were involved in multiple titles simultaneously. I wanted to give the admins here a heads up before I asked Nathan to move the template over, because if you look at my Marvel talk page, you can see I got complaints from a couple Marvel admins who didn't understand why I was spending hours making brief edits and I would rather not ruffle feathers here if I don't need to. Darkseid01 14:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm cool with that. Many of the older comics already have such a thing, it'd be really helpful for continuity's sake. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up News regarding the appearance categories is on Billy's talk page. Check it out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please read than respond back. Dear Tupka217, Hey! So, let me get this straight, every time a user wants to insert a new picture or image onto any page, a discussion is needed before they can apply the image? I mean no disrespect to you or the rules and polices here, it's just, I, personally, find that kind of silly, as I don't think that the people here actually do that every time, and I'm just curious, and don't take this as rude notion, but do you yourself discuss things every time you want to upload a new photo? ImperiexSeed, 6:38 PM, April 2nd 2011 :Changing an image, especially into one that's unsourced and not better, should usually be discussed. :And please use the Image template to properly source and credit your uploaded images. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) God and Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrums. Dear Tupka217, Hey! I'm curious, do you remember yesterday when you reverted my edit that I made to the Presence's page about him being the creator of everything, saying that it was debatable? Well, I've been doing some in-depth research on the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrums and I learned some interesting, cool things I had never knew before about DC and the LanternCorp society spectrum.... With that said, on their pages it says that, they embody emotions within themselves.... But then that begs the question who created emotion, you see, those types of questions can be asked about anything, although I now realize that it probably would have been more appropriate if I said the whole thing about shaping all life on the Hand of God's page and or section.... What's your thoughts on this one? Thanks, ImperiexSeed, 10:47 AM, April 3rd 2011 :See Talk:Presence (New Earth). With the many retcons, different writers, and whatnot, it is a bit premature to call him "Creator of All Life the DC Universe". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm going to call "''who created God?" on this one and agree with Tupka. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you, - Billy Arrowsmith, really just ask "who created God?" Wow, no offense, but to me, that question made absolutely no sense whatsoever because God, as the all powerful, all knowing entity has always been and will always be simply because he is God... But still, the direct meaning behind the paragraphs above that I myself wrote still remains, "who created all those embodied emotion spectrums? ImperiexSeed, 6:42 PM, April 3rd 2011 :Imperiex, it's not about "who created the emotional spectrum". In the pages of Brightest Day, the Life Entity is directly credited with being the origin of life in the universe. And as for "God needs no creator", let's not have that discussion here. It rarely ends well. No wait, it never ends well. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Superman page I added the Atlas Publishing Superman reprint title to the Superman page but Midoki24 has removed it as he feels foreign reprint editions are not legitimate. We appear to have a contentious issue. Would you venture an opinion one way or the other before I try to do anything else (I have a number of other British DC reprint titles I was going to write up, including a later Superman series from 1988, a Batman series from the same time and a DC anthology from the 1970s and several more from the early nineties, all from London Editions Magazines , but I won't bother if the official feeling is that they aren't relevant)? The discussion is on Midoki's talk page. Tony ingram 15:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Foreign reprints are no problem to me (at least, English-language ones. There's already a couple of pages Australian Blue Beetles, I think). Though I don't think it's necessary to add them to the Disambiguation page, but keep them in Category:Superman Titles (and maybe a new category for all foreign reprints?) -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) That last is quite a good idea. There were (and indeed, still are) a lot of UK reprints of DC stuff from several different publishers over the years. Tony ingram 16:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Synopsis Hello! I'm new here and decided I could start of writing a synopsis on the Batman Volume 1 3 page for the story "The strange case of the diabolical puppet master", so I did just that. Now I'm wondering whether or not I made a "good" synopsis... could you have a look and tell me? (if you're not to occupied, that is) Amnesty 14:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Synopses were never my strong point. If I look at yours, I'd say it can do with some better pacing - this has the entire story in one breath, no sections. Keep the tense consistent; you switch to past tense towards the end. Also, you can use some more variation in sentences; you use "drive away" twice. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I will work on that. Prince Peril I'm glad you sorted that guy's universe deignation out. It had been vaguely annoying me since I first noticed it, but I never got around to doing anything about it. Tony ingram 13:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not that familiar with the stuff, but it just seemed off, since Doiby is Earth-Two. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Editing people's pages Oh, alright. Sorry. I didn't know. Ivy12 21:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi What's the deal with this, is the guy banned for life or, as you say, a timeout? Just curious. 12:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, one month. He repeatedly edited other userpages, and ignored warnings about an edit/move war on Julie Caesar (New Earth). But the apologies are too late. He'll have to wait a month. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okilie-dokilie. :: 00:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help i have tried to amend my mistakes. I thought a cameo would be worth mentioning but that's just me. Hopefully i will be more careful in future. Editing If my edits aren't welcome; Why send me a thank you? Why if it wrecks the page did you send me that generic bullshit? Fuck it! You fags can just stick together then. Screw you!! SuperTron500 (talk) 03:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Tupka, this guy's really got us straight. It wasn't until he pointed out the logical flaws in our cordiality that I realized how gay we are. If only we had realized the error of our ways in time we could've prevented him from leaving. The DC Database needs to be more careful... we can't afford to continue losing solid contributors because of our bullshit any longer. I'm going to disable the automatic welcoming template that lets users know more about the site. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 10:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Can we get an unfriendly one? There's more than a couple of users I want to tell to sod off. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Technically that's subjective. I can think of plenty of legitimate arguments I've seen and it's difficult knowing where to draw the line between unpleasant and unreasonable. It's always preferable to talk through disputes, but sometimes people make it impossible. That being said... if you wanted to draft some policy on common courtesy and enforce it as a last resort, I would certainly not stop you. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Na, just joking. What I would want is the ability to take away people's upload rights. Because some people just don't listen. But as far as I know, that's not possible. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Template Cool, thanks for the heads up. I'll fix it. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok, should be better now (in theory) ;) Growing Pains! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Shiera Sanders (JSA: The Golden Age) Another annotator said that she appeared in the same panel in Book 4 of the series as the Injustice Society members, but strangely I couldn't find any trace of her appearance. I'll trust your judgment on this. (VicGeorge2K9 16:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC)) :I've poured over both my paper and digital copy of the book thrice. I even looked at the backgrounds of the fight scenes. She's just not there. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Appologies Okay I understand that despite Captain Super and Captain Super Jr being equivaents of Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr, that doesn't necessarily make them Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman just because Superwoman is Mary Batson. Understood.I can't help but think it's implied but I understand that it's not being stated, so therefore it can't be presumed. Sorry about the Power Ring pages but I did fix that up (mostly anyway). So give me a break about that. Jdogno7 :Okay. Glad we've got this sorted out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! :) Hopefully no spanner was fully thrown. The only pages which were removed from the General Image Needed category were the characters who needed images, which were placed in the Character Image Needed Category. Same idea, slightly different name. Character Image Needed is a sub-category of both Character Tasks, (Tasks specifically associated with Character pages) and Image Needed, so it ''should be easier to identify what kind of image is needed for that instance. As I go through the remaining templates, you should see further breakdowns like this, all designed to help people find more focused tasks to help us with. The cool part is as I'm digging into the templates here, I'm able to improve on all of the code I have on both sites, and make it uni-site (like unisex), so that everyone gets the best of both worlds. I REALLY appreciate your feedback and error findings. It's extremely helpful to help fix the stuff I'm inadvertantly breaking. Hopefully Character Image Needed is what you were looking for. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Nationality Thanks again. I plan on working on the Comic template next, presumably now that the kinks of the Character template are worked out... — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin election Why are people like Darkseid01 not admins? He's numero uno in edits, I think he should be elected. --Falseface 03:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Numero siete